Milk In The Morning
by Zeustece
Summary: Maaf gak bisa buat summary


Title : Milk in the Morning [KrisTao]

Author : Zeustece

Genre: Romance

Cast: Wu Yi Fan -Kris- and Huang Zi Tao -Tao-

Rating: *Entah*

Length: Drabble

A/N:This my Fanfiction. WARNING! Typo, alur gak jelas,berantakan dll :V. Aku harap kalian menyukai ceritaku yang jelek. Ok Ok, langsung aja *Tebar bunga* Cekidot..

_Wu Yifan should kiss a girl not Tao_

_But Kris have a reason:_

_Because Tao give me happiness and his taste more delicious than milk_

_and more cute than Panda_

Pagi yang cerah, secerah pagi ini/? . Ada sebuah rumah minimalis dengan halaman yang asri, rumput yang hijau, daun pohon yang hijau, sampai muka Author juga hijau XD. Langitnya cerah, tak ada awan yang menutupi cahaya Sang Surya. Ditumah ini juga ditinggali hanya 2 orang pria. Kris dan Tao. Yak, mereka sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tinggal bersama serumah, seranjang juga se-kamar mandi XD. Tapi pagi ini terlihat ada sedikit percakapan antara keduanya. Tanpa basi basi/? mari kita lihat...

"Kris Ge.."

"Ya, Baby Panda?"

"Apa kau lupa sesuatu?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari iPhonenya, yang sedari tadi memandang fotonya bersama sang Kekasih. Ya, siapa lagi kalo buka si Baby Pandanya Tao. Lalu menatap sang Kekasih yang sedang memandangnya sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya yang sepertinya minta di serang. "Lupa sesuatu?"

Ini Hari Minggu. Cuaca cerah di pukul 8 menjelang jam 9. Langit biru sebiru matanya Sooman *ditendang reader* dan Kris pun kadang melihat awan yang berbentuk hewan favorit sang Kekasih. Yup! Panda.

"Ya, Wu Yi Fan -_-" Jawab Tao sambil menunjukkan Poker Facenya.

'Tambah imut kau sayangku Tao! Huwaaahhh' Batin Kris sambil senyam senyum gak jelas dan abstrak /?.

Kris berpikir apa yang dia lupakan. Dia hari ini sudah membersihkan kamar sesuai perintah Tao. Mematikan penghangat sebelum mandi. Juga mandi sebersih yang di minta sang Kekasih. Dia juga menyisir rambutnya. Tak lupa sarapan sehabis itu mencucinya. Juga mencuci baju, menyapu, bersih bersih. *ditampar Kris*

Ok ok, ini keluar jalur. Lanjut.

"Err.. Apa ya?"

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi" Tao sambil duduk di meja makan.

Kris menarik napas dan mulai berpikir-mengingat. Dia pacar yang payah, Pervert pula *plok*

Dia sering lupa akan segala hal, bahkan lupa menjemput Tao ketika belanja di Swalayan.

Dia tak tau apa yang dia lupakan. Tapi begitu melirikke meja makan, Dia baru menyadarinya..

_Oh!_

Dia menyeringai lebar pada Tao plus tatapan ala Naga yang lagi di musim kawin. Ya! tatapan mesum. "Tak mau memberiku pentunjuk padaku?"

Tao menggeleng lalu matanya membesar err.. melebar maksudku ketika Kris Ge-nya melangkah dengan tatapan mengerikan -menurutnya- . Tatapan yang me-.. ehmm bisa dikatakan menelanjangi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Tao.

"Berarti aku harus mencari tau sendiri?"

"Ya! Wu Yi fan! Apa yang k-kau lak-kukan..." Tao terus mundur pantang maju hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok di belakangnya.

Kris maju ke depan, tetap menyeringai nakal seperti tadi. Lalu..

_CUP!_

Satu kecupan mendaratkan tepat di bibir Tao. Yah, otomatislah si Panda langsung ber-blushing ria.

"Oh aku ingat, morning kiss dan err..." Kata kris kemudian berpikir-mengingat lagi. Dasar Pikun -_-

"Susumu Wu Yi Fan! Minum susumu sebelum aku.." _Sebelum aku jatuh pingsan dengan pipi kaya udang rebus _  
Batin Tao sekaligus kesal dengan kelakuan Kris yang pikunnya Ba to the Nget :v

"Ah! Iya" Lalu Kris menjauh dari Tao, lalu berjalan menuju tempat dimana susunya berada. Lalu menengguk susu sampai gelas terakhir.. Maksudnya tetes terakhir.  
"Terima Kasih My Beloved baby Panda" kata Kris, Lalu menuju kursi yang tadi ia tempati dan kembali dia mengutak atik iPhonenya.

Terkadang peringatan muncul di Kepala Tao

_Kris seharusnya mencium gadis, bukan dirinya_

Namun Kris selalu memberikan alasan yang sama dan tentu saja Tao menerimanya

_Tapi Kau itu memberiku kebahagiaan dan Kau terasa lebih lezat dari susu. Juga lebih imut dari Panda_

Well, itu menjelaskan semuanya.

UWAAAAAHHH akhirnya berhasil. Tapi yang penting berusaha  
Reviewnya...:*


End file.
